Une nouvelle vie
by SlythClover
Summary: Après l'enfer de Dana Bahn où ils ont cru vivre leurs derniers instants, une nouvelle chance inouïe est offerte à Iason et Riki de tout recommencer, en étant cette fois-ci conscients des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. One shot. c'est ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je prévois de la traduire en anglais. N'hésitez pas à commenter !


Riki ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt. Blanc. Tout était blanc. Aveuglant. Eblouissant. Comme on le lui avait dit. Il ne sentait plus son corps. C'était donc qu'il était mort. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Non, vraiment c'était trop lumineux pour lui.

"Riki ?"

Bizarre, on aurait dit la voix de Katze.

"Riki, ouvre les yeux."

Pour la troisième fois, Riki ouvrit les paupières. C'était bien Katze. Il recouvrait la lumière aveuglante au-dessus de Riki.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Tu devrais te poser la question à toi-même" ironisa Katze.

"Je...ne suis pas mort ?"

"Moins qu'hier. Je suis retourné vous rechercher."

"Mais...et les Black Moon ?"

"Très efficaces. La preuve, tu ne ressens toujours rien. Ce sont de très puissants somnifères mais ils ne provoquent pas la mort ni non plus un coma irréversible. Ca vous a permis de patienter sans douleur jusque mon retour et vous aurait fait mourir en paix si j'étais arrivé trop tard."

"Espèce de...Pourquoi tu..."

"Hé, tu retrouves ta mauvaise humeur, c'est bon signe. N'oublie pas que tu m'avais confié Guy."

Ce n'était pas parce que Katze n'était pas venu à leur secours plus vite que Riki s'était emporté. Peu à peu il saisissait l'ampleur des conséquences de ces révélations brutales. Il était vivant. Katze les avait sauvés. Tout devint plus clair.

"Iason !" Il essaya de se redresser mais son dos refusa de le suivre.

"Hé, du calme."

"Où est-il ?"

"Intéressant que tu te soucies de Iason en premier plutôt que de Guy. Il serait heureux de l'apprendre."

"Où est-il, s'il te plaît dis-le moi !"

"Tu deviens poli maintenant ?"

"Katze !"

"Il est en sécurité. On s'occupe de ses jambes. Il n'est pas fait comme nous autres. Il s'en remettra vite."

Katze, sobre et efficace, avait calmé Riki. Mais avec l'affluence des souvenirs de la veille, d'autres soucis lui vinrent en tête.

"Guy."

"En sécurité aussi. On s'occupe de son bras."

"Et..."

Riki se tut. Il avait une dernière question mais elle était tellement ridicule au regard de tout ce qui leur était arrivé...

"Ca n'a pas été facile, mais on s'est occupé de toi aussi. En fait, quelques heures seulement se sont écoulées depuis l'opération."

Riki leva brusquement la tête et eut des vertiges, mais il les ignora. Il était sûr d'avoir mal compris.

"Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que..."

"Oui, tu n'as pas eu à subir longtemps les conséquences de la bêtise de ton ami Bâtard. Quant à lui et ses petits camarades, je doute qu'ils se souviennent de quoi que ce soit désormais. Comme tu l'avais demandé."

Riki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est comme si l'enfer vécu à Dana Bahn n'avait été qu'une énorme farce. C'est comme si la dévotion dont il avait preuve en se blotissant contre Iason pour mourir avec lui n'avait été qu'un mensonge de plus.

Soudain, à la mention de leurs supposés derniers instants, Riki revit le moment intense où ils avaient croisés leurs regards pour ne plus se quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que la drogue les surprenne. Il se souvint brusquement de ce ses supposées dernières paroles :"_si tu me trouves trop bruyant, dis-moi de la fermer et je la fermerai. Je ne sais pas comment séduire, mais au moins je peux me blottir à tes pieds."_

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sous le regard amusé mais respectueux de Katze qui saisissait la raison de la soudaine gêne de Riki. Après tout, Katze lui-même l'avait entendu exprimer son souhait de retourner auprès de son maître, et l'avait vu marcher en boîtant vers la fournaise pour mourir avec lui.

"Katze, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"Tu en as bien une petite idée non ?"

L'eunuque se retourna et s'éloigna. La lumière éblouissante réapparut, mais Riki avait eu le temps d'y habituer ses yeux. Il le regarda ouvrir la porte.

"Repose-toi et guéris vite. C'est la seule chose dont tu as à te soucier pour le moment."

Les semaines passèrent. Riki fut remis sur pieds rapidement mais il était toujours faible. Il apprit peu à peu les nouvelles. Il comprit qu'il était dans l'aile hospitalière d'Eos. Que les jambes de Iason avaient été réparées et qu'il ne garderait que quelques légères traces de l'opération. Que Jupiter lui-même était intervenu. Que seuls lui -bien sûr-, Katze et Riki savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé à Dana Bahn. Que l'explosion de Dana Bahn avait été expliquée officiellement par des vestiges de mines qui vieillissaient dans l'ancien bunker et l'accident de Iason par son intervention sur place.

Il avait appris que Guy avait perdu l'usage de son bras. Qu'on lui avait raconté qu'il avait été gravement blessé dans un accident de moto et qu'il était retourné dans les bidonvilles. Qu'il ignorait désormais jusqu'à l'existence de Riki.

Enfin, Riki avait réalisé qu'il avait retrouvé sa dignité.

Sa dignité...

Lors de leur première rencontre, Riki avait donné son corps à Iason pour le remercier de l'avoir laissé en liberté. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, Riki avait donné sa vie à Iason pour le remercier de lui avoir sacrifié la sienne. Dans les deux cas, il avait agi de son plein gré. En connaissance de cause. En homme libre.

Il s'était donné entièrement, corps et âme, à Iason.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Leur regard à ce moment-là...Riki The Dark n'existait plus. Iason Mink, le Blondie, le pilier de Tanagura non plus. Il ne restait d'eux que deux amants prêts à mourir ensemble, alors même qu'ils ouvraient leur coeur l'un à l'autre pour la première et dernière fois.

Maintenant, la vie avait repris ses droits. Une chance inouïe de pouvoir tout recommencer leur était offerte.

Iason allait devoir retourner à la vie mondaine, à ses fonctions. Bon gré, mal gré, chacun avait devoir retourner à ses obligations.

Riki était à lui. Il lui appartenait. Il avait renoncé à tout de son plein gré pour lui. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune raison de prétendre le contraire, ni de désirer une liberté illusoire et vaine de sens dans les bidonvilles. Sa place était auprès de Iason.

Auprès de son maître.

Jamais son sentiment d'appartenance à Iason n'avait été aussi fort, aussi...présent. Auparavant, pour rassembler les quelques restes de son orgueil blessé, Riki avait au contraire tout fait pour le refouler, il faisait tout ce qui était en son maigre pouvoir pour tenter de blesser, d'humilier Iason, quitte à en subir les conséquences qui étaient souvent plus lourdes que prévues. Maintenant, il embrassait de ses propres voeux sa condition.

Iason avait donné sa vie pour Riki, Riki avait donné sa vie pour Iason. Ils avaient ainsi abattu toutes les barrières qui se dressaient entre eux plus sûrement qu'à chacun de leurs corps-à-corps sur un lit.

"Je suis prêt à redonner ma vie pour lui. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de lutter. Il dispose de moi entièrement désormais, et je ferai tout pour le protéger."

"Riki, une visite pour toi."

Riki se redressa. Il était presque remis et on lui avait retiré ses pansements. En dehors des analyses régulières auxquelles il était encore soumis, son corps était entièrement cicatrisé et rétabli.

Katze entra et tint la porte, regardant ostensiblement de l'autre côté.

Iason entra à son tour.

Riki resta figé. Il était trop éberlué pour bouger.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Iason venait de perdre ses jambes. Et Riki s'était soumis en tant qu'animal à son maître quand celui-ci ne l'attendait plus.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils mouraient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient échangé ce long regard d'adieu. Ce long regard d'amour.

Et maintenant Iason se tenait devant lui. Immense. Majestueux. Debout. Tel qu'il a toujours été. Cependant son regard bleu n'était plus le même. C'était un regard pur, toujours aussi intense mais profondément doux. Il n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec le masque glacé et indifférent que Iason affectait d'habitude envers son animal pour préserver son orgueil de Blondie.

Orgueil de Bâtard, orgueil de Blondie. Comme tout cela leur paraissait ridicule désormais. Ils leur suffit de se voir dans cet hôpital pour le comprendre.

"Riki. Rentrons."

Il se leva, toujours sans voix, s'approchant de Katze et de Iason. Sans un mot, il se mit à genoux et baisa les pieds de son maître devant tous les témoins présents.

"Iason, je suis à toi."

Iason ne bougea pas ni ne changea d'expression, interdit. Katze releva Riki et tous trois quittèrent enfin l'hôpital.

Iason et Raoul parlaient affaire. Le repas venait de se terminer. Riki assistait patiemment à l'entretien comme il se doit. Doucement, il glissa de sa chaise pour se blottir aux pieds de Iason, la tête contre ses genoux.

_Je ne sais pas comment séduire, mais au moins je peux me blottir à tes pieds. _

Raoul manifesta sa surprise par un léger haussement de sourcil. Normalement, les Blondie faisent tout pour se montrer insensibles. Ce geste involontaire en disait long sur son ébahissement. Iason, imperturbable, se contenta de caresser doucement les cheveux et la joue de Riki, qui ferma les yeux.

"Hé bien, Raoul, qu'il y a t'il de si surprenant à propos d'un simple élan d'affection d'un aimal envers son maître ?"

"Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais très bien que Riki se montre docile à chaque fois qu'il prépare quelque chose. Méfie-toi. "

"Katze ne t'a donc rien dit de ce qui s'était passé à Dana Bahn ?"

"Il n'a pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, je te connais assez pour le savoir. Même si je suis assez satsifait de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements pour préserver ton honneur. Tu as arraché ton animal des griffes innofensives de ce Bâtard pour défendre ta réputation, et en même temps - tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là - tu as bien failli la perdre. Tu as été grièvement blessé et Katze vous a ramenés ici. "

"Effectivement, tu sais tout. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part."

"Tu en menais moins large quand tu étais à la recherche de Riki."

Iason continua de caresser les cheveux de Riki sans interruption mais ses yeux se durcirent.

"Ca n'arrivera plus."

Il releva Riki et l'attira vers lui, tête contre épaule.

"Je m'occupe de lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Eos s'est habitué à lui tant bien que mal pendant trois ans et ensuite après son retour. Quant à Riki, lui aussi semble d'être habitué tant bien que mal à Eos. N'est-ce pas, Riki ?"

Le Bâtard se redressa et fixa Raoul droit dans les yeux, l'air farouche et déterminé, dénué de la moindre crainte envers le Blondie. Ce qui ne le rassura guère : c'était exactement le Riki qu'il connaissait. Sauvage et insolent.

"Mon maître m'a sauvé la vie. Je le suivrai aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Il peut disposer de moi comme il l'entend."

Raoul scruta le regard flamboyant de Riki. Incroyable. Il disait vrai. D'habitude, les flammes qui dansaient dans les yeux de cet animal mal apprivoisé étaient des flammes de rage difficilement contenue, d'humiliation, de frustration. Jamais Raoul n'avait vu les yeux de Riki briller avec une telle ferveur. C'était la preuve d'une dévotion sans faille. La rage brûlait toujours en lui, mais elle était désormais dirigée envers tous ceux -en l'occurrence, Raoul- qui osaient contredire son maître .

"Maître." Ca aussi c'était tout à fait nouveau. Même lorsque Riki feignait la soumission pour préparer un mauvais coup, jamais il n'était allé aussi loin. Jamais il n'avait exprimé de lui-même explicitement le statut de propriétaire de Iason sur sa personne.

Raoul scruta encore un moment le regard de Riki. Iason attendit patiemment sans se départir de son expression neutre. Au fond de lui, il exultait.

"très bien." Dit finalement Raoul. "Au moins, tout Bâtard que tu es, Iason a fini par t'apprendre les bonnes manières."

Riki ne dit rien. Raoul se tourna enfin vers Iason.

"Pardon de l'interruption. Reprenons."

"Iason ?"

Riki était serré contre lui dans son lit. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble et se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi à chaque fois tu n'en profites pas pour remettre...tu sais..."

"Ca te manque à ce point ?" Ironisa Iason.

"%$!*/ !" pesta Riki fidèle à lui-même. "Bien sûr que non. Mais je suis tout de même ton animal et on attire assez l'attention comme ça. Et puis...il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste en contact. Pour éviter les ennuis."

Iason serra Riki plus fort contre lui. Riki se retourna pour blottir son visage contre sa poitrine. Il y déposa un baiser. Depuis qu'il s'était élancé vers Iason pour allumer sa Black Moon avec la sienne, il lui arrivait de prendre ainsi l'initiative. Iason lui caressa les cheveux. Riki leva vers lui son regard brûlant. Le même que ce jour-là.

"Je suis heureux, Riki. Heureux que tu acceptes enfin d'être à moi. Je n'ai plus besoin de t'attacher à quoi que ce soit pour que tu restes près de moi."

"Mais...à Eos...tu as eu déjà suffisamment d'ennui à cause de moi. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que les autres animaux me fassent d'autres crises de jalousies ou que les Blondies soient encore pires qu'ils ne le sont déjà."

Iason éclata de rire à cette dernière remarque. Son Riki tout craché. Insolent et docile. Sauvage et affectueux.

"Et tu as peur que nous soyons à nouveau séparés."

Riki se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

"Moi aussi." Confia Iason. Cette déclaration surprit beaucoup Riki. Iason parlait si rarement de ses émotions. Même ce jour-là, il n'avait presque rien dit à part "_Ce n'est pas si mal de fumer une dernière cigarette avec toi". _

"Mais," reprit-il, "je refuse de t'infliger à nouveau ça. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être "discipliné". En plus, même si de toute évidence tu disposes à nouveau de tous tes moyens (Iason sourit), tu risquerais d'être à nouveau grièvement blessé."

Il se redressa au-dessus de Riki, ses longs cheveux glissant sur le côté et lui caressant le visage. Riki caressa une mèche en silence. "Je vais voir ce qui pourrait convenir". Glissa Iason.

"Merci". Souffla Riki. Il ferma les yeux. Iason le regarda dormir encore un moment, puis se prépara à recevoir Raoul dans son bureau.

Riki avait déjà fini sa tournée dans les sous-sols d'Eos quand Iason revint de sa journée de travail. Il continuait à travailler pour Katze. Il préférait mille fois se rendre utile et s'occuper en travaillant plutôt que de traîner sa mélancolie sous le regard méprisant des habitants d'Eos. Il aurait étouffé en quelques jours. Les remarques et les regards en coin lui étaient toujours aussi peu supportables. Ca n'avait pas changé et ne changerait probablement jamais. Mais désormais, il ne s'en plaignait plus. Puisque Iason et Katze faisaient déjà tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'il en souffre le moins possible, c'était bien le moins que Riki puisse faire, lui, pour leur témoigner sa reconnaissance. Et puis, il s'agissait simplement de sauver les apparences. Katze était le seul qui connaissait la véritable nature des relations entre le maître et l'animal. A part Raoul, peut-être, qui gardait le secret pour protéger son ami quoi qu'il arrive.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi".

Iason déposa une petite boîte devant Riki.

"Une bague de fiançaille ?" Ironisa Riki.

"Presque. Ouvre"

Riki ouvrit la boîte. Deux bagues dorées.

"Bon sang, on dirait vraiment des alliances. Tu me demandes en mariage ?"

Iason éclata de rire.

"Ne sommes nous pas déjà mariés ?"

"Mais pourquoi deux ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te mettre un anneau d'animal, toi aussi ?"

"Regarde bien."

Riki approcha les bagues devant ses yeux. Sur l'un des anneaux, il était gravé : Z107M. Son identifiant d'animal à Eos. Sur le deuxième, rien.

"Ah d'accord." Le visage de Riki s'assombrit à la vue du numéro.

"La gravure assure aux autres qu'il s'agit bien de ton anneau d'animal. Mais surtout, je saurai où tu te trouves, y compris à l'extérieur de Tanagura, cette fois-ci. Bien que tu sois libre de refuser l'anneau ou de l'enlever", ajouta Iason avec difficulté, "si j'étais le seul à pouvoir le retirer, tu risquerais d'être mutilé à nouveau."

Riki leva les yeux vers le visage de Iason, qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Si un jour il s'était attendu à ce que Iason soit aussi préoccupé de son bien-être et le lui montre si...ouvertement. En repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir auparavant pour le domestiquer, le contraste était presque comique. Mais Riki n'avait certainement pas l'intention de blesser Iason avec un sarcasme inutile.

"Merci. Je ne l'enlèverai pas." Il glissa la bague à son annulaire. Iason en fit autant.

"Cette bague te permet aussi de me joindre et de me parler directement en cas d'urgence. Il te suffit de dire ton numéro à voix haute pour déclencher la communication."

"Pratique, même si j'aurais préféré un autre numéro de code."

"Peu importe, tu dois être en sécurité." Répliqua fermement Iason.

Tous deux se regardèrent. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils revivaient ce jour-là. Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Ils ne gaspilleraient plus leur temps ni leur énergie à préserver leur petit orgueil. Ils ne se quitteraient plus.

FIN


End file.
